


Favola

by Rota



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Lo trova, dapprima con lo sguardo, appoggiato a una delle grandi tavolate non troppo distante dalla pista da ballo; poi si avvicina lento, superando tutte le persone eleganti ebbre di felicità, e lo trova ancora intento a girare e rigirare l’anello al proprio anulare.[Questa storia partecipa all’iniziativa ‘You Raise Me Up - Love Songs Contest’ indetta da Fanwriter.it e Torre di Carta.]





	Favola

★ Questa storia partecipa all’iniziativa ‘ **You Raise Me Up - Love Songs Contest** ’ indetta da Fanwriter.it e Torre di Carta.  
★ **Prompt:** 24) I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing (Aerosmith)  
★ **Numero parole:** 302  
★ **Fandom:** Yuri on Ice   
★ **Personaggi:** Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki   
★ **Rating:** Verde  
★ **Note autrice:** NON LO SO DAVVERO io amo la Victuuri e volevo scriverci qualcosa da sempre e questa iniziativa è caduta dal cielo per me penso MA non so se sono degna di questa ship (...) diciamo che ci ho provato, ecco.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lo trova, dapprima con lo sguardo, appoggiato a una delle grandi tavolate non troppo distante dalla pista da ballo; poi si avvicina lento, superando tutte le persone eleganti ebbre di felicità, e lo trova ancora intento a girare e rigirare l’anello al proprio anulare.  
Quando Victor alza lo sguardo a lui, lasciando scorrere solo per qualche istante gli occhi sul suo abito bianco, è più brillante del metallo prezioso - e Yuuri sorride in silenzio, mentre si appoggia a quello stesso tavolo, sfiorandolo.  
Davanti a loro, la festa non è ancora finita. Residui di torta alla panna sparsi, Christophe che mantiene fede alla promessa di ballare con ogni singolo invitato alla grande cerimonia e quindi trascina uno sventurato Otabek in un lento non troppo melenso, alcool e salatini ormai finiti.  
-Vorrei che questa giornata non finisse mai.  
Victor ha la voce stanca e calma, il suo fianco tocca appena quello dell’altro uomo ma le sue mani tradiscono una certa necessità, come quelle di qualsiasi amato nel bisogno di continue rassicurazioni.  
Yuuri sospira e assapora ancora una volta tutte le parole che ha pronunciato durante quella giornata, tra le promesse di futuri pieni e intenti gonfi di promesse.   
Basta pochissimo.  
-La giornata finirà e ne cominceranno delle altre. Moltissime altre.  
Si volta a guardarlo, è ancora più bello del solito con i capelli portati all’indietro e la spossatezza di una felicità tanto grande. Vorrebbe baciarlo di nuovo, come ha fatto all’altare.  
-E le vivremo assieme tutte.  
-Tutte?  
-Senza mancarne neanche una.  
Victor abbassa lo sguardo, per ritrovare una diversa tonalità di sorriso. Il pensiero che sfiora la mente di Yuuri - suona come la parola marito e l’aggettivo possessivo mio - interrompe un solo attimo la realtà, che poi scorre veloce di nuovo.  
-Sembra una bella favola per la buona notte...   
Trascinandolo completamente senza lasciargli scampo.


End file.
